Celebrity Big Brother 1 (PvZ)
is the first season in PvZ's Celebrity Big Brother series. Twists Shorter Season: Due to the fact that the Celebrity houseguests can't commit to a full three month season, the season will last for a shorter amount of time. Celebrity Houseguests: This season will feature a cast of 12 celebrity houseguests. Charity: All celebrities are paid to enter the house, so the winner receives $500,000 to donate to a charity of their choice. They also receive a bonus $50,000 to keep for winning. Head of Household: Each week, 1 person wins HOH and nominates 2 people for eviction. If the POV holder uses it on the nominees, they have to pick a replacement nominee. At evictions, If it's a tie then the HOH casts the sole vote. Power of Veto: Power of Veto, or POV, is a competition that is held each week after nominations are held. This competition gives one houseguest the chance to change the nominees. The HOH will replace any nominee that has been taken off the block. Power of Override: Starting from week 2, America can vote on one houseguest to receive the Power of Override, giving them a chance to secretly override someone's vote for the next eviction. The same person cannot receive this power twice in a row, nor can their vote be overridden twice in a row. Houseguests Season Summary On Week 1, the YouTube Squad (Jake, Joey, Lilly, Liza), the Little Brown Girls (Lilly, Liza), and the Actors Alliance (Bella, Nikolaj, Tom). Jake developed a liking for Blac Chyna, who was feuding with Bella. As a result, he nominated Bella and Nikolaj. The Little Brown Girls gained Tiffany as a new member, who convinced Normani and Tom to vote with them against Bella. Bella was evicted 8-1, with only Joe voting for Nikolaj. On Week 2, the house was irritated by Blac Chyna's behavior, but also Jake as well. Liza, Jake's ally, won HOH and nominated Joe and Nikolaj is planned, with the plan being to take out Nikolaj. However, Nikolaj won POV and Liza considered betraying Jake and nominating him for his behavior in the house. She asked the rest of her alliance, who advised her to play it safe, but Liza realized that Jake was also a physical threat that would be hard to take out later. She nominated him, lying to him that it was just to make sure that the votes were clear-cut so they could see who was on their side. Tom received the Power of Override. He told Tiffany, who was in on the plan to blindside Jake. Tiffany managed to convince Tom to play it on Blac Chyna to keep her from foiling their plans while Liza convinced the rest of the house to help her blindside Jake. Jake and Blac Chyna were left shocked when Jake was unanimously blindsided 7-0, causing him to angrily storm out of the house. Later that same week, Joe, sick of being on the outs, won HOH and nominated Liza and Ryan from the YouTube Squad, assuming that people would take out his intended target Liza for being the biggest social threat. Fellow Little Brown Girls Tiffany and Lilly had Liza's back, but she was sure that the rest of the house were going to try to take her out. She was delighted to receive the Power of Override and made a plan. She overrode Nikolaj's vote and used her social skills to win over Joey and Normani, resulting in Ryan's blindside 4-2 and shocking Blac Chyna, Joe, Nikolaj, Tom, and Ryan himself. Despite this, Ryan left the house in good spirits, wishing them all luck. On Week 3, Tom confronted Tiffany and Normani for betraying him. Nikolaj won HOH and nominated Joey and Lilly, hoping to force Tiffany and Normani to switch back to their side. The house agreed that Lilly was the bigger threat, but Liza and Tiffany still wanted to keep Little Brown Girls intact. Tiffany received the Power of Override and told Liza. The two of them tried to convince Normani to help them evict Joey and save Lilly. Tiffany used her Power of Override to block Joe's vote, relying on Normani to make sure Lilly stayed. It worked, and Joey was evicted 3-2, much to his and Lilly's surprise. He wished them all good luck as he left the house. However, he was informed by Julie that he was the first member of the jury. Later that same week, Lilly won the HOH and nominated Joe and Tom. Tiffany then won the POV and Tom then told her that he had forgiven her for betraying him in order to be taken of the block, but Tiffany saw through it and decided to keep the nominations the same. Lilly received the Power of Override and discussed the vote with Liza, Tiffany, and the newest member of the Little Brown Girls Normani. They decided on Joe, and they told Blac Chyna the vote as well, who was satisfied. Joe was evicted unanimously in a 4-0 vote, with Nikolaj's vote (also for Joe) being blocked. He left the house giving the others cold silence. On Week 4, Blac Chyna joined the Little Brown Girls, hoping to pick off Nikolaj and Tom. However, Tom managed to win HOH and nominated Lilly and Tiffany. He and Nikolaj approached Blac Chyna, Liza, and Normani about taking out Lilly, the bigger threat of the two. Lilly, however, won POV and Tom put Liza on the block, oblivious to the fact that Liza had received the Power of Override again. The house decided that Liza was by far the bigger threat, but Liza made a final three deal with Lilly and Normani, planning to block Nikolaj's vote. Lilly and Normani initially decided to vote against Liza, but after her speech at the live eviction, they flipped and blindsided Tiffany 2-1, with Liza blocking Blac Chyna's vote after discovering she couldn't block someone's vote twice in a row. Despite her surprise, Tiffany gave everyone a cheerful goodbye. Later that same week, Julie announced that the Power of Override was officially over. Lilly won the HOH competition and nominated Nikolaj and Tom, planning to take out Nikolaj. However, Nikolaj won the POV and Lilly replaced him with Blac Chyna as a pawn. Blac Chyna was shocked and upset to be on the block, wondering if she was on the bottom of her alliance, and started causing drama. This caused the rest of the Little Brown Girls to consider taking out Blac Chyna instead. However, Tom was evicted as planned in a 2-1 vote. On Week 5, Nikolaj lost the HOH to Blac Chyna, who nominated him and Lilly. Liza won the POV and decided not to save either of them. Nikolaj tried to convince Liza and Normani that Lilly was a big threat, and told Blac Chyna and Normani they were on the bottom of their alliance, and that they should work together to evict Lilly. Despite agreeing to stay to the plan, Normani flipped her vote and voted Lilly, causing a tie. Blac Chyna decided to go along with the move and evicted Lilly. Lilly put on a smile as she hugged everyone in the house, but told Julie during her interview that she would never vote for Normani now because she ruined her chance of making the final two, when she was in a perfect position before. Later that same week, Normani won HOH and nominated Liza and Nikolaj, hoping to take out Liza. However, Liza won POV and Normani was forced to put Blac Chyna on the block. Liza evicted Nikolaj, sending him to the jury. On finale night, Liza pulled out an HOH win against Blac Chyna and Normani. Blac Chyna beat out Normani and faced Liza. Liza won the final HOH and had to choose between Blac Chyna and Normani. Blac Chyna seemed to be the biggest goat because of her horrendous social game, but Normani had been a coattail rider the entire game and she felt like she could claim all the moves that she had made, except for the Lilly vote (which she considered stupid). At the live eviction, she shocked everyone by evicting Blac Chyna. Liza was commended by the jury for her tremendous social game and strategic moves, as well as her ability to combine the two of them to save herself or her allies when needed. Normani was praised for never being on the block (with the exception of the final eviction). Liza was asked about her decision to take Normani instead of Blac Chyna. Liza explained that Normani always followed her lead so all the "moves" that Normani made were actually hers, with the exception of the Lilly vote, in which she explains that Lilly's eviction was a dumb move, and that if Blac Chyna had made it to the end, it would actually be a smart move on her part. Normani was criticized for her inability to play the game and many jurors lambasted her for evicting Lilly instead of Nikolaj. Normani says that it was because she felt she could get to the end with Blac Chyna, even though the jury insists that Nikolaj probably could've won the final HOH challenge. The jury then cast their votes, and all seven jury votes were revealed to be for Liza, meaning that Liza was the winner of the series, receiving $50,000 for herself and $500,000 for her charity. She was also crowned America's Favorite Houseguest, receiving an additional $25,000. Voting History